


Monarch

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara argue after tea with the Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monarch

a/n a non smuty one at last lol 

Monarch 

The Doctor and Clara entered the TARDIS bickering as usual, if the sentient machine could she would have rolled her eyes at them. 

"I take you to a nice tea with the queen of England and this is what you do?" The Doctor huffed

"It was not my fault!" Clara exclaimed throwing her hands in the air "How do you even manage that anyway? shouldn't she hate you since you left Queen Elizabeth straight after your wedding?" 

"Stop trying to change the subject!" The Doctor growled pointing a threatening finger at Clara except it wasn't really threatening Clara knew he'd never do more than shout at her.

"Look how was I supposed to know he was going to be there?" She snapped back batting his finger away "Your the Lord of Time shouldn't you know these things?" 

"I'm a Timelord Clara not a soothsayer" The Doctor snapped frustrated shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. 

"Neither am I" Clara retorted throwing herself down onto one of the crew seats with a thump.

"Of course your not your too much of a pudding brain" The Doctor insulted Clara walking round to the opposite side of the console and starting to press buttons harder than necessary.

"Yes Doctor cause all humans are mindless idiots who are only good for one thing" Clara said every word dripping with sarcasm waving her hands about to emphasise her point. 

"At lest that's one thing we agree on" The Doctor grumbled completely oblivious to the sarcasm and earning an eye roll from Clara.

"You could have defended me you know" Clara accused 

"You slapped the Prince of Wales!" The Doctor exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in frustration "How on Gallifrey was I meant to defend that?"

"He tried to kiss me, what was I supposed to do?" Clara argued pointing towards the TARDIS doors as if Prince Harry was stood there

"Not slap the 5th in line to the thrown when the Queen was having a thank you tea for us besides I didn't see you complaining when you were outside together having a cosy little chat, flirting away leaning into him, giggling. He even had his hand on your knee, you didn't slap him then did you?" The Doctor ranted wagging his finger in Clara's direction. 

"Are you Jealous?" Clara asked raising an eye brow. The Doctor quickly looked away to try and hide the slight redness creeping up on his cheeks "Oh my stars you are. Aren't you?"

"Don't be so vain Clara, not everyone is as besotted by you as the Prince was" The Doctor stumbled over the words sounding very much like his past self in that moment. 

Before he knew what was happening Clara had jumped out of her seat and launched herself at the Doctor giving him a quick kiss on the lips pulling away before the Doctor even registered what had happened and the bounded out of the console room, wiggling her hips more than necessary. Just has she turned the corner, Clara gave the Doctor a flirty wink and called over her shoulder 

"Lords are more my type anyway" 

a/n. I thought of this after seeing the rumors about Jenna and Prince Harry in the sun. is it wrong that i could see shipping them? lol anyway let me know what you think :-) xxx


End file.
